The Light Within His Lover
by ForeverJaganFan
Summary: "Certain people, Special people, can percieve my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." Castiel finds a way to let Dean see his true from. Established Relationship (Destiel) slight humor towards the end. R&R PLZ


The Light Within His Lover

"Hey, I'm going for food, Can I get you anything?" Sam asked from across the motel room, as he grabbed his waller and MP3 player from the dresser, and looking over at Dean. Dean looked up from his book for a brief moment, then back down at his book.

"Eh...berr, doritos,...and pie." Dean smirked as he said 'pie', looking back up at Sam then back down at his book. "What? not taking the car?" Dean asked, his nose burried in his book.

"Nah, I'll walk. Exersise will do me good." Sam replies, walking towards the door. Just as he's about to walk out the door, Dean quickly lifts his head and points at Sam.

"Don't forget the pie!" He yells as Sam closes the door.

"I won't!" Sam shouts from behind the door, and starts down the street. He'll have to walk across down to get to a decent grociery store.

Dean started to focus on his book once more, and for a while the room was quiet, until the soft rustling of wings could be heard from behind him. Dean looks behind himself, taking his mind off the book ffor a moment to see his angel standing behind him.

"Hey, Cas." Dean says with a smile, as he gets up to kiss his boyfriend. His hands go behind Castioel's neck ans slowly move down his arms as Dean releases Cas's lips.

"Good afternoon, Dean." Castiel greets his hunter plainly, as he looks around the room.

"What's up? Dean asks as he wanders off o get a beer from the fridge.

"Uh...Nothing. I am not needed in heaven at the moment, so I thought I'd visit with you for the time being." Castiel walked over and sat down in a chair by the window of the ground floor motel room.

"Okay, I got not problem with that." Dean smiled and walked over to Castiel and pressed a kiss to his forehead, ruffling his hair a little bit as he went to sit down in the chair across from Cas. Castiel gave him a glare as Dean walked to the chair.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked, By now the glare has faded as he has forgiven Dean for ruffling his hair.

"He's out on a food run. Litterally. He didn't take the car." Dean explained. Cas looked out the wiondow to see the Impala sitting in it's parking spot, untouched. Castiel nodded and continued to look out the window. The room was silent for a moment as Castiel thought about how to aproch the topic on his mind. Until Dean gets tired of the silence and he speaks up.

"So...Cas, anything you wanna talk about?"

Dean asks when he sees the troubled thinking expression on the angel's face. Castiel looks to Dean from the window he was staring out, to answer Dean's question.

"Actually, Dean, there is something I've been wanting to show you." Castiel says, looking Dean in the eyes, basically reading his soul.

"Well, what is it?" Dean insists, leaning forward. Dean is beyond intriqued now. Castiel nodds, standing, and with a snap of his fingers, the blinds on the windows are shut. Castiel walks over to Dean, lifts up the sleave on his left arm and places his hand on the print on Dean's shoulder, which is faded. The print begins to glow white. Next, the glowing follows to the hand on Dean's shoulder and Castiel's eyes begin to glow, next. Dean looks down at Cas's hand on his shoulder, then back up at Cas. Dean's eyes, wide with shock.

"Cas...It tingles...what's going on..?" Dean asks, slightly in fear. As Dean stares into Castiel's eyes, he's overcome by an overwhelming relaxed feeling and he's suddenly looking at a taller blue-ish figure with gold eyes, a silver (but barely visible) halo, and 15 foot wide, black feathered out wings. All of a sudden, the glass on the window shatters along with light bulbs, and mirrors, and the TV pops on, but it's staticy and an awful, unbearable screeching appears out no where. Yet for some reason, the loud screeching didn't seem to both Dean too much. Dean recalls 5 years ago, at the gas station and the motel room, and he recalls Castiel telling him that the screeching and glass breaking is his true voice. Dean realizes that through the screeching he can hear words.

"Keep calm, Dean. Come here." Dean hears the voice say. Dean's frightened demeanor disapears, and he follows Castiel's orders, standing from the chair and taking a step toward Castiel's glowing form. Still Castiel's hand does not remove from Dean's shoulder. Dean feels an arm wrap around his other shoulder and pull him in closer. As if to hug him. Dean accepts the gesture and moves closer to the angel's glowing form. Keeping his eyes open he slowly places an arm around the figure infront of him. Not afraid...but unsure. Castiel's true voice speaks again.

"Don't be afraid, Dean. I love you." Dean uses his free hand to reach out and pet the angel's wings. Castiel's glowing form shuddered and wavered. Then the light started to die down as Castiel took his hand off the print on Dean's shoulder. The glowing form faded and in it's place once more was Castiel's vessel, Jimmy. Dean stood in front of him wide eyed, and in shock. Dean's next move was an impulse. He stepped forward without a word and wrapped his hands around Castiel's neck, pressing his lips to the angels lips in a simple kiss filled with gratitude and love. They let it linger on for a moment before Dean broke the kiss for air.

"Cas...That was beautiful." Dean enthused, looking Castiel in the eyes.

"Some say its the bond between a himan and an angel that allows a human to actually see the angel's true form. Of course the human and angel have to be connected by something, Physically and spiritually." Castiel explained. Dean moved to sit on the bed and try tro wrap his mind around what Castiel just told him.

"Wait- so you risked my eyes on some Angel lore!?" Dean spouts, kind of angry at Castiel's carelessness. Cas walks over and sits next to Dean on the bed. He places on hand on Dean's hand that rests upon his leg.

"But, it worked, Dean. We have an unbreakable bond, I was sure it would work. I wouldn't have tried if i knew there was a chance i could hurt you. Cas moved his free hand to cup Dean's cheek to move his face so that Dean was looking at him. Castiel moved in to place a sweet, gentle, apologetic kiss upon Dean's lips. Castiel knew Dean accepted his apology when he felt Dean smile into the kiss. Cas still felt the need to apologize to him verbally though.

"I'm sorry I didn't consult you before I tested my theory, Dean. It was my mistake. It won't happen again. " Castiel apologized, honestly.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Cas. I still got my eyes, don't I?" Dean smiled. "Thanks for showing me that, Cas. I guess I am one of those 'special' people after all, huh, Cas?" Dean laughed, holding Castiel's hand. Cas smiled back at Dean, both recalling the first time they met.

"Yes, Dean. you are. You're special to me." Dean looked down, blushing slightly. "I've always known you are. That's why I couldn't believe that you found such a hard time understanding when I tried to speak to you at the gas station and motel room. " Dean smiled and and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"I love you, Cas." He said looking up at his angel. As if on cue, Sam walks through the door carrying bags from the store.

"Hey, Am I interupting something?" Sam says steping into the room.

"Not really, but you will be if Cas keeps talking dirty to me." Dean smirks and winks at his now, confused angel. Sam smiles and sets the backs on the table in the middle of the room.

"Dean, I wasn't... talking dirty..." Castiel said, innocently. A slight blush appearing on the angel's face. Sam laughs as he takes a beer from the bag and opens it, taking a swig.

"Okay, but the things you were saying to me sure as hell turned me on." Dean replied.

Castiel's blush deepens and his head tilts down to his feet. Dean stands and walks to the table to riffle through the bags like a child.

"So what'd ya get me, Sammy?" Dean asks, Looking into the bags, he fins two 6 packs of beer, half a 6 inch sub, a bag of pretzles and Dean's bag of doritos that he asked for. Dean suddenly looks like a disapointed puppy when he sees there's no pie.

"Dude...You forgot the pie..." Dean says looking up at Sam. Castiel looked up, suddenly disappeared from his position of the bed and re-appeared behind Sam. Cas smacked Sam on the back of the head, then disappeared again to pick up what Sam had forgotten.

"Ow! What was that for?...Cas?" Sam calls when he's hit from behind. Dan nickers from across the room.

"Shut up. I didn't mean to forget it." Deam keeps laughing and in the next minute Castiel appears at the front door, with 3 pies in his hands. Cherry, Blueberry, and Apple. All of Dean's favorites. Dean jumps from his seat at the table where he was moping. Dean instantly Runs up to Cas and grabs him by the collar of his trench coat, kissing him on the lips hard.

"God, Cas! I love you. You're so getting laid tonight!" Dean exclaims as he grabs the stack of pies from his angel. Cas just smiled, and the blush returns and he goes weak in the knees as he hands Dean the pies.

Why must Dean tease Castiel? And infront of Sam, too!


End file.
